


The Extremely Long and Interesting Tale of Princess Bucky

by Mystrana



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: And now my tags are almost longer than the fic itself, Crossdressing, Ficlet, Humor, Kinda, Technically Steve/Bucky because that's how I roll, general silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrana/pseuds/Mystrana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not actually extremely long, but yea, as fortold by the fanfic plot bunnies - terribly interesting. </p><p>Bucky's got a problem. A couple problems actually, but let's start with the narrator that keeps insisting he is a princess. Things only get sillier from there. And then it's over, because it's a ficlet. Well worth the two minutes it'll take for you to read it. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Extremely Long and Interesting Tale of Princess Bucky

**Once upon a time, there lived a fair princess by the name of Princess Bucky.**

“Not a princess,” Bucky stated flatly to the disembodied narrator.

**_Princess_ Bucky had long, flowing dark hair and green eyes that sparkled in the sunlight.**

Bucky stood in the middle of the castle’s great hall, his hands on his hips. Said hips were covered in soft pink taffeta that swished with every angry movement. Bucky smoothed the fabric of the skirt almost automatically before glaring at his offending hand. “Still not a princess,” he said, “No matter how pretty the dress is.”

**_The fair princess_ Bucky lived a peaceful life until he was one day kidnapped by a dragon!**

Before Bucky could roll his eyes, a flash of green and black swooped into the room, grabbing him and transporting the flailing man in an excellently tailored dress to a small but surprisingly well furnished cave. Bucky looked around the rocky room, blinking. His dress was tastefully torn to expose his left collarbone and he frowned as he inspected the damage.

“The hell am I now?” Bucky groused, the issue of being called a princess by a willfully obstinate narrator briefly pushed to the back of his mind as he tried to place his surroundings.

**Far from the castle he called home, the beautiful princess Bucky was resigned to his fate – to wait for the handsome knight Steve to rescue him!**

“God damn it,” Bucky said. “Is this Steve’s idea of a joke?”

**No, no. As the all-omnipotent narrator, I can assure you Steve is merely a pawn in my plan!**

“You mean a knight,” Bucky muttered. “You just called him a knight.”

**Be careful, Princess Bucky, or I shall ... ... ... add ribbons to your hair!**

Bucky scowled, but said nothing further for the present. He looked around the tastefully decorated cave – simple, modern furniture in earthy shades complemented the natural elements. Bucky sat down heavily on the couch, shaking his head.

**Yes, good. Resign yourself to your fate! Let hopelessness overcome you! Acknowledge that I am –**

 

“Loki?”

Loki paused from his narrating tirade, interrupted by one particular blonde Norse god. “Thor! Can’t you see that I am busy?”

Thor gave no pause at the protests and swept into the room to get a better view of what his brother was up to. “Oh, for Asgard’s sake, brother. Are you putting curses on the earth dwellers and using them for your entertainment again!?”

  
END

**Author's Note:**

> School has continued to envelop my life and time, but thankfully I had just long enough to write up this little bit of fun. Steve and Bucky still have a significant hold on my heart and I continue to add a word or two to my longer fics in progress when possible in hopes that I can share them with you all one of these months!


End file.
